


For You

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quadruple Drabble, Skirt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Shanks/Makino + skirtoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	For You

“Closing up, dear?”

Makino finished wiping down the last table that needed to be cleaned before she looked up at the source of the voice. Shanks was leaning against the wall, already smirking while he held a basket in his hand.

“Of course,” she replied with a smile. “I know that _you_ know exactly when Partys Bar opens and closes, and you make sure you spend as much of your free time here as you can.”

“How could I not?” Shanks pushed off of the wall and sauntered over to Makino so he could place the basket down onto the table. His fingers wiggled as he let go, as if it’d make the moment all the more magical (it did). “The bartender is quite adorable.”

Makino giggled, then looked down at the basket. A red rose sat upon some clothing, though it didn’t look like anything Shanks would wear. She picked up the flower and held it to her nose before reaching for the clothes. “What’s all this for, darling?” 

“I saw that skirt and thought you might like it,” Shanks said, eyes fixed on Makino’s face. “So I figured I could get a shirt to match with it.”

The skirt was a cream color with a rose pattern stitched into it, and the shirt was flowy and red to match the theme. It looked like anything else Makino would wear, but this outfit was specifically from Shanks and was therefore more special.

“One moment,” Makino said before she hurried into the back room. She came back soon enough wearing the new set of clothes and cheeks tinted pink. The rose had been tucked behind her left ear. “How do I look?”

Shanks’ face lit up at the sight of her, and it was almost as if he’d seen an angel. “Absolutely stunning.” He reached out to take her hand. “Twirl for me?”

Makino twirled with the help of her partner. The skirt flowed out and followed her movement, and she received a kiss on the back of her hand once she’d landed. “I love it,” she said. “And I love you.”

Shanks rested his hand on her waist instead so he could gently guide the both of them to sway side to side. He seemed to be entranced by the movement of the skirt, but he looked up at her face when he said, “I love and adore you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
